Set Sail
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: The high seas are riddled with perils beyond imagination. Men have sailed and died but it's the thrill of the waters that keeps Mazurek on the Autumn Wind. And now, the newest members of her crew are going to find out about the woman that has claimed the title of the most infamous captain of Lore.


_**I finally got around to writing the pirate AU stuff. I can't draw worth shit but I do love experimenting AUs. Still trying to get the characters down but please enjoy.**_

"Capt'n! We have sails starboard!" came a cry from the crow's nest. The captain looked up from her position on the poop deck to the small deck amongst the masts, "An'? Tha' don't tell me nothin'!"

"And it looks like another pirate crew, Mazurek," was the reply except it wasn't from the same lookout, "And the ship looks like a stolen man-of-war. It's too far to tell but judging from the red near that ratty old Jolly Roger, they're looking for a fight."

"Do they now?" a mischievous smile curled on her face, "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

Her attention then went to the men and women that were milling about on main deck. She cried, "Avast ye! To th' gun deck wit ye! We got bilge rats tryin' to take on Autumn Wind starboard! Ready yerself lads an' lasses, we go to battle!"

There was unanimous cry of excitement as the sailors began to scramble. Captain Mazurek shared their enthusiasm. It had been a long and boring sail round the seas of Lore. They'd managed to avoid contact from any ship. Even the cursed ninja and their damn monkeys had yet to be seen. As such, the crew started getting lax or antsy. So this bold crew that decided to be so defiant in their presence was just what they needed.

Suddenly the door from the quartermaster's cabin burst open. From it came a man of grayer complexion. His scraggly dark green hair jutted everywhere as he just rolled out the bed. Black rings were under his bloodshot eyes. His mout contorted into scowl, "Gitoff woman! Yeeeeeeer yellin' a fuckin' bansheeeee! The devil goin' on?!"

"Shut yer yap, damn drunkard. Either prepare to fight o' hide like yeller belly ya be!" Mazurek called down to the man, shaking her head at his stumble as the ship rocked against the waves. He looked like a landlubber, still new to the seas. A damn disgrace. Mazurek shook her head as she gazed upward to the crow's nests and cried, "Robina! Rune! What is goin' on?"

Robina's head popped up from the perch, "They set course to meet us, Cap'n! They will be on us in under 10 minutes."

"They also are preparing their shots. Grapeshots. They also have swivel guns ready. It looks as if they have no intention of backing down."

"'at so?" The woman asked in tone sounded more like a statement a question. A smirk graced the captain's features at the report. She crossed the desk, her arms behind her back in quiet contemplation. Suddenly she whipped around and called to the main deck, "'nough of yer lollygaggin'! All hands on deck git 'em sails flyin'! If they ain't runnin', neither will we."

Ayes resounded to her orders. Heavy tromps followed as men and women scrambled to unveil the rest of the sails and securing the ropes. Yelling came from underneath the floorboards and squeaking rang out as cannons were wheeled on the gun deck. Chinks could be heard as cutlasses and tridents were scraped from barrels. Autumn Wind's sails came to life as its passengers did. Mazurek breathed the salt-laced air as she took hold of wheel, unhooking the lock that kept it steady. The woman glanced to her right to see the war ship slowly attempting to take on her lady. It was a man-o-war alright. Armed with a naval ram and nearly double the firepower of Autumn Wind.

However, fear was absent from the captain's mind. Firepower and ramming meant nothing if they couldn't catch her ship. There was a reason she had gained the infamy as the fastest captain of the seas. These poor bastards either didn't recognize her flag or were daft. Either way, the crew were ecstatic for some action to break from the lull of waves. She shared their enthusiasm. It'd be another few days until they'd reach port.

A young man's head popped up from below the deck. The wind swayed his dark brown locks as amber eyes were alight with the same fervor that swept his mates. Giving a brief salute, he cried, "Captain, all guns are loaded! We wait for your mark!"

"'atta boy, lad," Mazurek replied, "Tell 'em buckos ta sit tight while give 'em a clear shot!"

"Aye aye, Captain," he saluted once more before sinking back towards the gun deck. Mazurek's attention turned back to the seas. She didn't need to warn the swabs remaining on deck what her words meant. It was automatic as they either went below or anchored themselves to the ship. The woman merely began to imagine the gales of sea salt and the swells of the water below. A low ring, almost hum, reverberated in Mazurek's ears. Airy chiming resounded as her earring began to glow. Suddenly the winds pushed against the hull, gliding the ship along the water's surface. It met the enemy's side for a few moments before advancing ahead.

Next came the 'tricky' part. The captain never had a difficult time with the maneuver. Her purple eyes glanced at the thick metal at the bow of her opponents. It was stood as grim contrast to the bird figurehead carved just below it. While Eirn's handiwork was sturdy and could withstand battering from bumping with other ships, that ram could slice through Autumn Wind if she couldn't get it right. She'd be damned to eternity in Davy Jones' locker before she allowed that to happen to her lady or her crew. Breathing in and out she waited as she gained enough distance to have the enemy at her aft. The dark-skinned woman could have sworn that wooden bird nearly perched on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the gales shifted to the right. Her hands deftly cranked the wheel to accommodate the new direction. Autumn Wind made a sharp turn with only a few tools shifting under the change. The crew steeled themselves for the fast movement of the ship with only a certain haggard man tumbling onto his face. A growl was heard the man peeled himself from the floorboards. Angry red wood marks imprinted themselves on his face, "Watcha drivin', woman…!"

"How 'bout ye stop flounderin' like some guppy, Vaal," Mazurek demanded, not having time to scold the man. Some days she wondered why she kept him on board. Her quartermaster opened his mouth throw another insult when Mazurek's voice rang out, "Ye gunners ready on my mark!"

Autumn Wind neared the broadside of the ship. She could see some of the doors for their guns were unopened as they scrambled to shift the cannons to the other side. Only 4 stood ready to fire back. Oh well. She cried, "FIRE!"

From below the deck, the powder monkeys held the cannon steady while a gunner lit the fuse. Resounding booms could be heard that made the wood shudder. The cannons wheeled backwards with the sound. Cracking of wood could be heard shortly after. Panicked yelling was heard from across the waves. Calling out to the hands, "Take cover!"

The seamen on the deck ducked from the spray of pellets fired their way. A deafening sound that rivaled the clap of thunder rumbled and cracked. Splinters of woods rained into the water. Purple eyes stared as there in the center of the ship was a gaping hole. The remains of a cannon, peeled like a banana, lie on its side with a few men lying around it. Looks like Yashta managed to fire right into the hole. Mazurek stopped her earrings' power, allowing the boat to slow considerably as she drove closer to the ship's starboard.

Hands stood up after the shower of pellets and went for coils of rope hung up along the stairs. Hooks scraped against the woods before reaching the seamen's hands. Swinging them in circles, one after another the pirates tossed the hooks across the gap. They latched onto the railing of the enemy ship. People on the opposing deck went for their own grappling hooks as they threw them at the deck. The two ships were pulled closer together with crews from both sides rallying on their decks. As they drew closer gangplanks were drawn. Crewmates started trying to cross with fights occurring on the planks, causing people to fall into the water below. Tangles of limbs tried to find a way to the other side.

A certain man with dark brown skin paused at the bedlam of angry yelling and confusion along the sides. He pulled back a rather tall brunette man trying to keep their crew from toppling into the ocean. The man looked back with a questioning look. The other pointed upward to the ropes dangling overhead. Immediately understanding, a smile graced the brunette's features as he ensured a weapon was tucked on his back. The two started to scale the ladders as if they headed to the crow's nest to grab the ropes. The two men noticed Mazurek looking and merely gave a wave before jumping off onto the ropes.

An excitable lot as always, she thought as she watched the show about to start. Both men swung in the direction of the enemy. Hands near the back of the crowd noticed their approach. Few drew swords and one started for a flintlock. As the barrel raised towards the dark-skinned man, an arrow sailed through the air and kept the flint from reaching the flash pan.

Noticing that someone went for him, the man's boots pushed onto the gunner's chest as he pulled a buckler from his back and a cutlass from his side. He gave a thumbs up to Robina before he used his small shield to guard from a sword descending towards his head. He swiped his sword to the left as he banged his buckler against a man's head. His friend, on the other hand, landed on the other side of the deck. Instead of a buckler and shield, he possessed a larger sword. Unsheathing it he swung in a half circle, knocking back anyone within his range.

The crowd on the enemy's side began to wane as they realized the Autumn Wind's crew already set foot on the deck. They started to surround the two men as they bumped back against each other. The taller man commented, "I'll take the left and you take the right?"

"Fair enough but do not blame me if I begin to take more, my friend," the other quipped as if it were a joke, "I'll protect you."

"Ya always do, Aegis," was the last comment before both drove into the fray. The clink of metal was heard as they met blow after blow. Neither struck to maim, instead disarming and knocking down the crew. While they fought, the pirates of the Autumn Wind made their way onto the ship. Taking any unawares by surprise, the crew struck their foes down. Swords crossed, shots fired, and cries were heard.

Some slipped onto the Autumn Wind's deck. The young man from before fended some off with a scimitar still slightly heavier than he could handle. Shoddily but boldly he took swings at the pirates. A couple laughed until a bullet or arrow lodged in their chests. The shots came from the crow's nests with the vantage to pick off enemies that came onto the Autumn Wind.

The tromping on the wood caused Vaal to stir from the sleep he managed to fall into. Groggy and cranky, he didn't take to the intruders kindly. He ducked underneath cutlass blades. He kicked two in the gu before smashing his empty bottle on one's head and slicing the neck of the other's with the broken glass. The drunk man then threw the neck of the bottle at the head of another man that nearly snuck up on the boy flailing with his sword, "Gitoffmeship."

That probably would've sounded a lot more intimidating if he didn't slur that part. No matter. Mazurek locked the wheel once more as she brought out her gun. Firing three rounds in succession, she downed three pirates. Pulling out her own gunblade, she came up to the boy, "Ash, I need ye t' take th' wheel. I have a feelin' the cap'n's about to make they entrance."

"Wha—-Me? I-I-I mean, yes Captain!" he replied hurriedly as he headed up to the wheel. Mazurek bested any of these amateurs with only one swing. Her easy pace seemed regal amongst the crowd. As her boots steady on the planks, she stepped towards the other ship. Before her feet reached the deck, spikes of the color of dark green ink rose from the cracks of the floorboards. Intuitive crew mates either managed to step between the jutting peaks or jumped onto them. A great deal—including much of the enemy crew—weren't so fortunate and ended up impaled on these magic stakes. Any fighting going on came to an abrupt halt. A 'tch' escaped her mouth as a set of double doors opened to reveal who Mazurek assumed was the captain.

"So you're the one causing trouble for my ship," he said, his glowing green eyes narrowing. The woman responded, "Those be the words I'm lookin' fer. Ye be the one that challenged me ship aimin' yer guns at my lady. Ye should know pointin' a gun to a lady is rude, bilge rat, but since ye be lackin' manners….I'll ol'bilge by teachin' ye myself. I be Captain Mazurek of the Autumn Wind. Now it'd be a courtesy to tell who you are."

As she finished, there were hushed words from the surviving crew. It seemed a few had known about Mazurek. The captain that could used and steer with any wind. One of the youngest yet one of the more notorious of piracy. There were rumors captain Mazurek possessed a crew that could fell entire ships as fast as the beasts of the seas. Yes, it seemed her reputation was known. Yet, it was a surprise discovering she was woman and that her infamous vessel was smaller than expected. The woman wondered if she was being insulted but let it roll down her back as she noticed she wasn't the only one insulted. She stared down the man of behind all this. The captain, a rather unimposing height for a man, raised his hat to show a mane of deep green locks. The scar across his nose shifted as his mouth turned to a sneer, "Captain Invidus."

"Invidus then," Mazurek said, "do ye still wish to fight, knowin' who I be?"

If he did, his expression didn't betray that wish. In fact, he seemed to be containing an anger that threatened to burst with the right prodding. Invidus grit his teeth as he replied, "Aye."

"Good. Then why not let this be a duel of sorts? Captain to captain. A little spectacle to our hearties, what say you?" Mazurek questioned. Meanwhile, her crew gave questioning glances amongst themselves. What was she thinking? There was no need for her to even come to the ship. Given a few more minutes they could've seized the entire ship. Instead she asked the captain…to a duel? What was there to gain from this? Had she really been so bored? However, none openly voiced these queries…that is…except where they couldn't be heard up at the crow's nests.

"Cap'n Mazurek's up to something…" Robina said as she peered down. Her eyes watched to the scene. As Mazurek crossed her arms and scratched around an ear. The woman blinked, "Wait isn't tha—"

"What is benefit of doing that, hm Mazurek?" Invidus questioned as he eyed her. Like him, if the dark-skinned beauty held some ulterior motive, Invdus couldn't detect it from her features. A playful smile showed on her lips, "A wager. I win, I take what I think is valuable t' me. Scrap th' rest."

"And if I win, I sink Autumn Wind and your flag is mine."

Those words made swords start to turn towards Invidus. However, Mazurek raised a palm to her crew forced them to stay their hands.

"Ouch," Mazurek said, grasped her chest as if she had been wounded, "that's quite steep a price. But ye have a deal…on th' condition me crew is spared th' sinkin' an'…if there's foul play, hm, we'll let the sea's will be th' judge of that."

"Deal."

"O' right, off th' deck wit ye, swabs! Git th' hurt off 'ere. Others below th' deck," Mazurek ordered as she reloaded her gun. Working swiftly, her crew members ushered the wounded off to their decks while carrying bodies across the planks. A few ventured below with Invidus's crew making no moves to stop them as they moved their own dead—most coming from their captain's hand—away. This left Mazurek and Invidus staring down each other. Mazurek's gunblade was already drawn but Invidus had yet to draw anything. While they hadn't made a move, she watched the deck for anything to use in case this man proved more wily than she hoped, "I am ready, bring it on, cap'n."

Her teasing was enough to spark a reaction from her opponent. Raising an arm, dark green spike rose from the floor boards. She hopped left and right to jump from spike to spike until she appeared to be standing from a perch. The spikes sunk back down as Mazurek used her perch as a springboard to the rope ladders. She fired a shot from her gun, which grazed the green-haired man's cheek. He frowned as he held his palm out. Spheres the same color as the spike floated across the air. As they neared Mazurek, Invidus closed his palm, making the spheres explode. Mazurek dodged to the side but parts of the rope ladder burned from the explosion.

Nonetheless she climbed up onto the sails. Her shadow flickered along the white cloth as she eyed the man below. Her eyes twinkled with a mischief that dared him to try for her. As if teasing, she fired another bullet and another to aim for his feet. Forced to step back, Invidus looked like he was doing a dance for her. She chuckled from his actions as she commented, "Cute. Light on your feet, are you?"

When it came to the captain's disdain of her presence, Mazurek played him like a fiddle. She watched a glint in his eyes as he raised his left palm. Before him glowed for circles with indistinct scribblings around the edges. Green light gathered within the circles before swelling. The devil—

Beams of light shot out to converge into a massive strike. The light shot through the sail and mast and continued into the sky. When it died down, Mazurek couldn't be seen from where she once stood. A smirk graced the captain's features. Just a cocky one after all.

"Impressive power, luv," came Mazurek's voice once more. However, this time, she was above him. Her sword staked into top yard of his other sail. She gave a brief wave before dropping a vial towards him. Invidus dodged the vial as it crashed to the floor. Glass crumbled as a dusty smog rose from the debris. It filled the space around it, engulfing Invidus in its grip. A surprised gasp came from his lips and he immediately regretted it. He felt his lungs burn from the smoke and nausea threatened his innards. His green pupils were surrounded by red as his eyes water and itched from the concoction. He stumbled in the screen before he felt himself lose balance.

Hitting the ground gracelessly, the man could only rest against his elbows before cool metal pricked is neck. As the smoke cleared, Invidus saw his own eyes reflecting in the orange-tinted sword at his neck. Following the weapon from the blade, to the hilt, up along the arms, and to stop on the intense purple eyes staring down on him, "Do ye yield or do I hafta leave a luv bite for ye?"

"I yield," Invidus replied evenly. Mazurek nodded as she commented, "Remember our deal."

She turned to return to matters with her crew returning from underneath the deck, "An' I wouldn't if I were ye, scallywag."

For a moment it sounded as if she were talking to no one. Mazurek hadn't named whom she referred to nor clarified as she called over to the hands still on the Autumn Wind. It didn't really matter to the man as her back was turned. It didn't matter he said he had was had given up. Since when was there truth and fairness amongst pirates? So long as someone toppled…it didn't matter how. Slowly raising his arm, green eyes glowered with anger towards the captain who left herself open. Circle began to form once more as he prepared his blast.

FWISH! PLAC!

A sound whistled through his ears before there was an awful cacophony. It sounded like a wounded animal. He didn't seem to realize it was himself. Staring down red ran from his arm. An arrow lodged through his muscle and sinew. Wild eyes searched for the source only to see a wench in green set down her bow. She seemed to give signal but not to someone below but across. Invidus followed the path to a shadow of a person. The sun glared on the barrel of a gun and only gave a glimpse of an eye that stared down at him before

BANG!

A sole bullet flew and struck in the man's head. Taken by the force of the blow, he toppled backwards and stopped moving. Mazurek clicked her tongue, "Warned ye, ye dog."

Turning away from the body, as uninterested as before, she walked towards the stairs leading below deck. The only light she could see came from the openings from the gun deck and, of course, the gaping hole from the cannon fire. She called, "Oi! Have ye found—"

"Unhand me!"

"Ow!" Aegis emerged near the steps as he rubbed his face, "We have the most of the crew out cold but there is a…spirited one that might be of use, Captain."

"Do we now? Well, bring 'em all," the woman said sweetly. Aegis wasn't one to question his captain but her orders confused him greatly, "All as in…"

"If they be breathin', they come on the Autumn Wind."

The man opened is mouth as if to reply. No words formed. Only a sigh as he went to call to the sailors still on the lower floors. Had he known that they were coming along, he wouldn't have knocked them out. He shuddered as he recalled a beast of a man that was taken down. On the bottom floor. Another sigh escaped him.  
_

When all the crew was pulled onto the Autumn Wind, all that was left were the few supplies they could actually take before torching the ship. The voyage was expected to be rough especially with the extra bodies onboard. Unconscious members were dragged into the brig. Those left were tied to the mast. Amongst those still conscious was a woman. Her clothes didn't fit that of a normal pirate. However the fight in her could go toe to toe with even scourge. She blew stray locks of her orange hair so she could glare at Mazurek who stood before her.

"Why didn't you kill the rest of us? Intending to make a show of our deaths like Captain Invidus."

"Now there's an idea," Mazurek quipped as she cleaned the insides of her gun, "but no. Me crew enjoy the thrill of a fight, not keelhaulin'. So relax an' maybe tell me 'bout yourself."

"And what reason would I have to do that?"

A coy smile graced the captain's face as she came within inches of the woman's, "'Cause, lass, ye an' yer friends be prisoners on me ship. So 'til further notice or ye jump ship, ye belong to me an' the Autumn Wind."

_**Oh man, the only parts I was certain about was the beginning and the very end of this chapter. And I was really disappointed with the fight with Mazurek and Invidus (whose actual identity should be obvious) since I had an idea but fell asleep while writing and forgot the next day. Still, was fun to do the pirate thing. Should I continue or not?**_


End file.
